


Brotherly Bonding

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, First Time, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Warning: Nondescriptive Castration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Sometimes sneaking around the castle can lead to interesting discoveries, and new experiances.
Relationships: Callum/Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Ezran/Soren/Gren, Callum/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Ezran/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Ezran/Soren (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Callum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

They were at it again, with the fact that their rooms were connected to one another it was easy for them to have access to one another and as such made it all the more easy for them to have some alone time or as they called it brotherly bonding. The young half brother princes Ezran and Callum had always been close, something of which made their father proud. Of course they had never been  _ that _ close up until now, clothes lay scattered around Callum’s room as they two of them laid in Callum’s bed on their faces buried in each other's crotch while their mouths were wrapped around one another’s cocks. Now, many would wonder where the two of them learned such thing, well it had been completely by accident as the two of them had been sneaking around the castle as Ezran was showing his brother how he and Bait were able to sneak from the castle to the town bakery and then back, it had been on their way back from ...liberating some sweets that they had found a hole in the wall that lead to the armory where they found a pair of guards without their armor on, one on his knees with his head bobbing up and down as he sucked the other guard off. 

They had been utterly stupified by what they were seeing, and were even more shocked when the guard who was blowing the other pulled back right as the one getting the bj erupted, from his cock the brothers watched as ropes of thick hot seed spattered across the guards faces and landed in his mouth which he happily swallowed. They quickly vacated the tunnel, and moved towards Callum’s room locking the door behind them. It had taken some looking in a few books to discover what it was they had seen, and it had taken no less than a day for them to start ...experimenting. At first, they had simply started with a simple handjob with one another, simply jerking one another off, they’d take it a step further by tasting one another cum with Callum’s being a bit bitter tasting and Ezran’s being surprisingly sweet-no doubt from all the sweets he and Bait ate. 

From then on, they took it a step further with Ezran giving Callum his first blow job. Of course, they took it slow seeing as how everything they were doing was completely on their own as such Ezran had to learn to not have his teeth scraping against Callum’s shaft just as Callum had to learn the same. From then on, the two of them would lend each other a hand, and now and then the two of them would return to the hole in the wall to catch sight of the guards either partaking in bj’s or jerking one another one off. That was before they found the guards doing something else, as they had come by just in time to see the guards having sex, the two of them found themself unable to look away and had been completely entapped seeing one guard screw the other and that had been when the two of them had gone back to Callum’s room to jerk off. 

It was then that they had decided to indulge themselves for the first time together. With some prep from reading the books, and from watching the guards they had finally felt they were ready though one thing was not answered and that was to be who was the top. Ezran wanted to try, but Callum had managed to convince him that it was the one who was the biggest that was the top, and it had been that way since then as ever since their first time together the two of them had found themselves unable to stop and were taking each and every chance to screw around, be it in private, or in the back of the royal library, or the rare chance that Ezran would jerk Callum off under the table and enjoy watching his brother struggle to try and keep a straight face. 

However, one thing that didn’t change was that despite it all Callum was always the top ...something that Ezran planned on changing. 

**~Scene Break~**

“Come on Callum, it's like this every time. Why can’t I have a turn?” Ezran asked, as he and his brother were laying in Callum’s bed, their clothes scattered about and they had already gone through their usual routine. Now came the fun, and that was the sex. However, Ezran once more wanted to know the reason  _ why _ he couldn’t top. “You always get to do it, so when is it my turn?” 

“Are you saying you don’t like bottoming?” Callum asked one eyebrow raised as he looked at his younger brother, both their cocks hard, his standing at 6 inches of pale flesh while Ezran’s dark stick was only 4 inches but was a bit thicker than him.

“I’m not saying I don't.” Mumbled Ezran, the perpetual red blush on his freckled cheeks growing darker. He did love when his brother fucked him, it never failed to amaze him. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t want to at least  _ try  _ and be on top for once and fuck his brother’s ass. “I just want to at least  _ try _ it, you always enjoy doing me. So why can’t I do you?”

“You’re small Ez, I am not being mean but I don't think i will really feel it with you at your current size,” Callum said, ruffling Ezran’s hair.

“And what If I can prove you can?” Ezran said, pouting at his brother. “What If I can make you feel just as good if not more by topping you?”

“Then yes we could switch bro,” Callum said with a little huff knowing Ezran was not going to give up until he got his way.

Ezran’s eyes light blue eyes gleamed and glimmered. “Really?! You mean it?!” He asked his cock twitching madly at the idea of being able to fuck his brother. He couldn’t believe he was finally going to have the chance to fuck him, this was going to be so great. “I promise Callum you won’t regret it.” 

Rolling his eyes Callum shifted so his ass was raised slightly in the air a small pillow supporting his hips as he laid before his eager brother’s eyes.

Moving over towards his brother, Ezran grabbed the bottle that they had managed to sneak away from the guards and popped it open. Pouring some of the contents on his hands and rubbing in before bring his finger up to Callum’s untouched and unused hole, licking his lips as he pressed his slicked up finger against the pretty pink hole and with a little appliance of force managed to push it right inside of him and began swirling and pumping it around while his fingers were small he made up for it by having it dripping with the lube making it so even if he didn’t reach that deep the lube would remain inside of Callum and spread out as he entered him, pulling his finger back he pushed in a second one and the a third spreading them out and spreading the lube out as he opened his brother up. 

Callum bit his lip as Ezran eagerly worked his virgin hole open coating it in the slick oil they had stolen from the guards and exploring every nook and cranny as he spread his fingers.

Pushing his fingers in as deep as he could, he spread the rest of the oil along his hole and snodded. “They're all set.” He smiled taking more of the oil and spread it along his thick 4-incher and got on to his knees reaching out and pressing the head of his cock against the slick hole and then with a bit of force he pushed his cock right into his ass shuddering as he felt the tight warmth of his brother’s virgin hole wrapping around his cock as he easily and quickly sank into his ass and his sack was pressed right against his ass cheeks.

Groaning Callum bit the pillow he had under his head as his brother settled all his weight on him panting like an over excited puppy, and honestly his cock did not feel bad but he did not see what all the fuss was. It felt better to top for him.

Ezran’s dick twitched inside of him, throbbing happily inside of his brothers hole as he was panting loudly, hands gripping his hips as he pulled out-nearly pulling out all the way-before jerking his hips and pushing back in, once more sinking easily into Callum’s hole making himself shudder and groan as he started building up a rhythm to his thrust, he didn’t want to end this too early as he started getting faster and faster groaning with each thrust while his cock was bumping and grinding against spots inside of Callum’s ass he’d never thought anything would ever touch. 

Slowly the thrust started to feel good for Callum as Ezran hit his prostate with each pump, making the pleasure grow stronger and stronger till Callum could not help but let out a lewd moan of pleasure.

In and out, in and out, each thrust from Ezran was driving him wild. While his brother lacked in length he was making up for it with his eager thrust and the fact that his cock was just the right size for the fact it was stabbing at Callum’s sweet spot over and over again, each time he pushed in it would stab right at it and send burst of pleasure right through him making him see stars and that would cause Callum’s ass to react by twitching and tightening around Ezran’s cock making the boy thrust in even faster. It was as if the two of them were trapped in an endless cycle of pleasure as for both boys they were entering a sort of haze of pleasure, for Ezran it was from fucking his brother and for Callum it was even deeper as the constant barrage of stabs to his sweet spot was driving him mad as he was clawing and grasping at the bed sheets.

Despite his best efforts Callum was letting out the sounds he was trying to hold back, the moans, gasp, grunts, and mewls were slipping out easily as were Ezran’s own gasp, grunts, and other sounds. Their symphony of sexual and carnal pleasure was rising and rising with every passing moment as Ezran was laying on top of his back, his hips not stopping for a moment. It was at this point that Callum had unknowingly was pushing back against his thrust only adding to the pleasure as that caused the jabs to his prostate to increase, his blue eyes were darkening as he arched his back head being thrown back and his cock twitched below him and he couldn’t believe it as he started cumming and cumming hard spraying messily all over the bed below him. 

Ezran mewled and gasp, feeling his brothers ass clenched around his dick making his own twitch and throb, Ezran’s eyes screwed themselves shut as he tried to hold back uet being lost in the lustful haze that he was in was proving to be too much for him and he moaned loudly as he came and he came hard, thick jets of seed sprayed from his cock shooting deep into his brother’s ass and smacking right against Callum’s sweet spot. The sensation made him cry out once more as he suddenly came again for the second time spraying an even bigger load all over the bed below him as he was fucked/filled by his little brother the feeling making him feel pure ecstasy flowing through his veins setting his nerves on fire. 

**~Scene Break~**

Pained sobs echoed through the dungeon as a woman stood glaring at two figures her eyes alight with righteous fury, and her sword stained with blood as she turned from the two naked figures and exited the dungeon before sending for Gren and Soren.

Quickly the two males arrived in General Amaya’s room as ordered, each standing in their armor, backs straight and swords at their hips as she started signing, Gren quickly translating for Soren.

‘It has come to my attention there was a plot to convert my nephews into toys for the guards by introducing them to pleasure at such a young age, while the two behind the plot have been taken care of I have need of you two for a second part,’ she signed before moving to sit in a chair and continuing ‘remove your pants and stand before me,’ she ordered.

The two of them gulped, as they saw this and slowly the two of them began to undo their armor and slowly let their pants and let General Amaya see their cocks, she first looked towards her own right hand man Gren who’s soft cock was at least a good 9 ½-inches long but as thick as the base of a wine bottle if not thicker. Turning her attention towards Soren, she saw he was the longest of the two of them with Soren’s soft cock being at least 10-inches long, with Gren having the thicker balls of the two of them. “Um, G-General A-amya...is there a reason for this?” 

Signing quickly Amaya replied ‘Guards conspired, so you two will now be the prince's royal guard along with helping them with any burgeoning desires they might exhibit and ensuring their well being.’

“Uhhhh, exactly what do you mean by helping them with their desires?” Soren questioned, as both he and Gren were under the mute woman's silent gaze, her eyes almost piercing their souls and it didn’t help she was still holding on to the blood covered/dripping sword she had used to ...relieve two guards of what made them men. 

‘You are to fuck Prince Callum and Prince Ezran my nephews and not allow any other to do so without express permission from all four of you’ Amaya signed as she dismissed the two after they pulled their pants back up hiding their erect cocks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

“So….do you have any idea on how we can talk to the princes about...sex and not result in us getting our balls cut off?” Joked Soren, or rather it was both a joke and him being completely and utterly serious. After having being told by General Amaya that they would be taking over teaching the boys about sex and seeing what she did to the last two soldiers who the boys had seen fucking in the barrics-and watching and hearing how badly, brutally, and bloodly she had tortured them-the two of them had made it a regular meeting to try and talk to one another about what it was they were going to teach the two of them and how they were going to do it. And so far, they had come up with absolutely nothing that was going to help them teach the boys.

“We should just swallow our fear and pride, and each approach one prince and tell them what their Aunt ordered,” Gren said slightly scared of his General as he knew how overprotective she got over her Nephews.

“But she told us to...too well you know.” Soren stumbled over his words as he tried to find the right way to say this but was struggling to do so. “If you read her hands correctly she said that we had to...get physical with them.” He finished with his cheeks darkening to the point he would make a ruby envious with how red he was. 

“Would you rather we keep wasting time and some other guard does it with them before we do then have to explain to the General why we did not follow her orders and why someone she did not approve of has defiled her nephews,” Gren replied his complexion pale showing off his freckles and the fear of losing his manhood.

“So which one of them did you say you wanted to teach?” Soren asked, suddenly looking more confident than before as he lost the fear he had and it was replaced with near boundless energy. “Did you want Callum or Ezran? I don't mind taking one or the other so which would you prefer?” 

“I will take Ezran while you can have your crush,” Gren said grinning at Soren.

Suddenly Soren stumbled and nearly knocked over an armored knight, as he turned around to look at him. “W-What are you talking about? I mean I don't..I don't have a crush you're being ridiculous.” He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Like just, seriously what are you talking about?” 

“Look we have to fuck them so no point in trying to hide it,” Gren said patting Soren on the shoulder as he made his way towards the kitchen a plan in mind for Ezran.

Soren stood there for a moment, unable to believe that this had happened or how easily he had been found out as he never imagined that someone would be able to tell that he had a crush on Callum-though considering he wasn’t subtle about it and nearly everyone knew-he gulped as he tried to calm himself down and began to make his way towards Callum’s room trying to keep his excitement to himself as he felt like he was in one of his dreams and he was hoping he wasn’t gonna wake up.

**~Scene Break~**

Gren stopped by the kitchen before setting out to find Ezran. A box of tarts in his hands as he planned to take the prince to his room. He figured the best way to do this was to at least have something that would catch the young prince's attention, and considering his love of sweets even more so seeing as how he was going to do this even more so seeing as how this was going to be a very awkward situation and an awkward one in general. Thankfully, it didn’t take him long before he was able to locate where the prince was as having set down the plate of treats he had ended up having the prince come to him and once he had him he led the prince towards his room. 

Soon Gren was sitting on his bed with Ezran sitting next to him eating the tarts.“So Ezran your Aunt knows about what you and your brother discovered,” Gren started slowly, watching as Ezran’s eyes widened a bit.

“She does?” He asked idly munching on a tart, as he tried to make it seem like nothing was happening or that he was shocked by this. “ How did she find out? I mean we weren’t actually hadn’t told anyone so..” He trailed off finishing off his tart and licking his lips clean of the jam that was inside of the tart. 

Gren explained everything to the young prince as he pulled off his shirt showing his muscled upper body to the younger male.

Looking at Gren, Ezran blinked at he looked at the ginger haired male before him as he showed off his lean muscular figure he has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with tannish pink nipples and a thin waist, a faint six-pack set of abs. “Whoa.” Said Ezran as he looked at the man’s muscular physique, sure he had seen his brother naked now and then-and sometimes his father-but he had never taken time to just look at someone's body like this before. His hands came up and began to run them along the older males muscular body.

“Go ahead you can touch anything you want,” Gren said smiling at Ezran.

Gulping Ezran moved closer and began to move his hands along his body, running his hands along his body running his fingers along the man’s pecs, his arms, his chest down towards his abs. He shuddered, running his fingers along each and every individual one of his abs and shuddered as he moved back to his arms feeling them slightly flex under his touch while his eyes focused on his pecs as he leaned in closer hands moving across his arms trailed towards his chest until it grazed his nipple, before latching onto it, rolling the pert bud between his fingers. 

Gren let out a pleased moan as he laid back allowing Ezran to explore his body at his own pace, moving he put his arms behind his head exposing his hairy pits.

The moment his arms raised up, Ezran found himself being drawn there and he moved in closer and he shuddered as he saw his hairy pics getting in closer and the moment he was close he started inhaling as the sudden force of inhaling the scent of Gren’s pit caused him to inhale and he moaned which came out as a muffle choked moan. The reason being as it felt as if he was being choked by the sheer thick manly scent of the man that was before him and for Ezran his scent was almost like an Aphrodisiac turning him on even more than he thought possible. 

With Gren laying on his back the bulge in his pants became more prominent, the tent nice and tall as it pulled his pants showing the patch of red hair at his crotch.

Pulling back from Gren’s pits, he was left there panting as he licked his lips when he saw that bulge. “Wow.” He gasped seeing the size of the bulge. “Just..how big are you?” He asked reaching a hand out towards the bulge and combed his fingers through the patch of red hair on his crotch. 

Gren moaned out “go ahead and find out,”

Gulping he reached down and grabbed his pants, slowly pulling tugging them down and leaned in closer as he waited in anticipation to see what the size of the man’s cock was, and when he finally managed to pull them down all the way he was not left disappointed as Gren was sporting a 9.5-inch long cock that was as thick as his wrist. “Whoa.” He said, looking at the soldiers cock in amazement. “That’s..pretty big.” 

Reaching over Gren took one of the tarts and broke it open over his cock letting the jam dribble down his shaft coating it in the sweet sticky sauce. “Here you go try that out,” Gren said as he let go of his cock leaving it standing tall and hard.

Looking at the twitching, tower of jam covered man meat Ezran couldn’t help himself as he moved in closer tongue running along the base and up towards the tip slowly licking away the jam that covered member, he moaned as he slowly got to the head opening his mouth and closed his lips around it giving a satisfied moan while he slowly moved his head forward letting it invade his mouth as the long member slid along his tongue letting the taste of the cock and the jame covering it make him shudder and moan in delight from the taste that was filling his sense of taste and making his taste buds sing in pleasure. He savoured the taste, finding the mixture of flavors irresistible as he swallowed the whole cock over and over moaning as he licked it clean.

**~Scene Break~**

“So the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser,” Soren said holding his sword up in the private training room across from Callum.

“And we’re doing this again why?” Callum asked, as he was holding the sword in his hands and was trying to hold it in a way that wouldn’t hurt his hands as nearly all the swords he tried just didn’t feel right when he held them. “I mean, we’re not even scheduled to have a practice yet?” 

“Just Humor me and I will give you a pass on the next Practice.” Soren said with a grin.

Callum sighed but assumed the stance that Soren had shown him a number of times. “Fine, let's do this.”

As normal it was a quick match with barely a minute before Callum was on the ground and Soren was standing over him, sword pointed down at the fallen prince. Looking up at Soren, Callum sighed and laid his head flat on the ground with a grunt. “Alright, alright you win now can you get that thing out of my face and help me up?” 

Dropping the sword to the ground Soren fished his cock out showing off a hard 10 inches of flesh as he stood over the Fallen prince wagging it before saying “I heard a rumor that you wanna know about Sex so I am going to help you learn,”.

Looking up at the 10-inches of hard man meat currently wagging over his face, Callum wouldn’t admit it but he did feel a faint flush coming to his cheeks as he began to move to try and get up. “Y-You’re joking right? You can’t be serious about this.” He stuttered out, as he moved to try and get away, or he tried to before Soren suddenly dropped down squatting over his chest before bending forward so he was on all fours over his face with his hard dick right against it and grinding against him. “S-Seriously S-Soren knock it off.” 

Taking advantage of Callum’s open mouth Soren forced his cock into the tight mouth moaning as he started face fucking Callum.

Callum gagged suddenly from the sudden thrust into his mouth making him shudder, he felt him gag around the cock, but Soren didn’t let up, forcing another few inches down his throat before pulling back out and thrusting back in his full plump balls slapping against his chin making him shudder as his hands were pin on either side of him by Soren’s legs making him unable to do anything-not that he would-as he felt Sorens’ cock forced itself into his throat and pushed in deep, the force of his thrust had nearly caused him to gag and on reflex bite down on what was invading his windpipe. It was only through his own force of will that he didn’t ad even as Soren was doing so while this was hot Callum only felt a small amount of arousal in comparison to what he felt when it was him and Ezran. 

Those heavy orbs slammed against his chin with blistering force no doubt already turning the skin of his chin red from the force of his thrust. In and out, in and out, over and over again he found the shaft being forced down into his throat, and yet it was arousing but not the same. Sure Ezran wasn’t able to reach as deep as Soren was and fuck his throat, but something about his brother’s cock felt just good? Better? It was hard to explain, but it just felt like something was missing from it all.

Groaning Soren thrust in deep unloading down Callum’s spasming throat with a moan.


End file.
